Solo de dos
by Hagane Yuuki
Summary: Por qué solo eran dos al principio, solo era un amor de dos, y que su compañero siquiera considerara la idea de un amor de tres le hería de una manera que nunca alcanzaría nadie a comprender. Sasuke traicionaba sus sentimientos cada vez que se lo pedía. "No te equivoques, fuiste tú el que lo reclamo. Es tú pareja no la mía. Así que no me pidas algo imposible" [SasuNaru] Yaoi
**SOLO DE DOS**

– Detente, detente… ¡Para! – grito empujándolo. Miro la sorpresa en los ojos del Alfa, era la reacción que ciertamente no se habría esperado, pero él no podía con aquellas imágenes en su cabeza.

Se llevo las manos al cabello en un intento por sacarlas de su mente, pero simplemente no podía. No entendía por que no podía concentrarse en el placer que su compañero le estaba dando. Arrodillado en el suelo con su miembro en su boca, con cada succión que Sasuke hacia a su miembro en lugar de placer reinar su cuerpo era una sensación de desesperación la que lo embargaba en cada lengüetazo.

Los miraba. Podía observar como se encontraba ahí de pie en aquella habitación su compañero con otra persona besándose, tocándose, amándose. A su pareja reclamar a aquella criatura de la noche para hacerlo su compañero. Dolía como el infierno ver unas imágenes que nunca había presenciado pero sabía que habían ocurrido por propia voz de Sasuke.

Como debería sentirse saber que tu compañero había reclamado a alguien más. Escucharlo decir "Si lo hice" Simplemente no podía con ello a pesar de que trato de convencerse de que si. Que lo hacia por su pareja, por que lo amaba y quería verlo feliz aunque esa felicidad tuviera que ser entregada por un par de brazos extra.

Ahora la duda comenzaba a formarse en su interior. Y ¿Si estaba de más? ¿Si era la tercera rueda?

Tal vez con el tiempo Sasuke se daría cuenta que no lo quería tanto como quería al vampiro, eso le dolería como una perra y no estaba seguro de poder soportarlo.

Los problemas que ignoro y que en su momento pensó no le importaban ahora lo hacían. Taladrándole la cabeza una y otra vez, cada vez con mas fuerza. Su respiración se volvió rápida, no lo deseaba, pero las lágrimas rápidamente atacaron sus ojos llenándolos de agua.

Los veía, los oía. Los sonidos de placer de su pareja ocasionados por el cuerpo de alguien más. Ya no quería oír, no ver, pero las imágenes y sonidos lo acechaban en todo momento, a toda hora.

La fina línea que cruzaba estaba apunto de romperse, y ver los ojos de dolor del Uchiha no ayudaba a su cordura. Era eso lo que no deseaba. No quería hacerlo elegir entre él y el vampiro, por que sabia que saldría perdiendo. Pensó que soportaría el compartir a su compañero, pero no fue así.

–Amor – escucho el leve llamado tratando de sacarlo de su mente –No pienses en ello, amor – su voz cálida y aterciopelada, esa misma voz que en ocasiones susurraba su nombre.

– ¡Basta! – volvió a gritar alejándose del otro hombre.

Estaba ahí cada vez todas las veces. Cada momento más presente que el anterior. Empeorando desde que el vampiro había sido secuestrado.

–Amor – volvió a llamar acercándose a él, estirando su mano tratando de tocarle. Se aparto, no deseo que el gesto saliera tan rudo, pero el contacto dolía.

La furia domino sus facciones explotando al escuchar ese último _amor._ Por que ya no solo era suyo si no también de alguien más.

– ¿Por qué sigues aquí? – Grito – ¡Deberías estarlo buscando! En la calle, en el bosque, que sé yo. Incluso en la puñetera esquina pero no aquí.

Pudo sentir el ambiente tensarse, tornarse increíblemente pesado.

–Mis hombres ya lo están buscando – dijo serio –En el momento que den una pista saldré a buscarlo. Por ahora solo quiero olvidar este dolor.

– ¿Así que soy tu premio de consolación? –pregunto con burda dolida.

– ¡No! – Escucho un fuerte gruñido –No eres un premio de consolación ¡Nunca! Solo pensé que mi compañero podría ayudarme a atravesar este dolor ¿Me equivoque?

Sintió como si un caballo le hubiera pateado el estomago, lo hubiera tirado al piso y bailara sobre su cuerpo tendido. Era realmente injusto que su compañero le atacara de aquella manera, una muy cruel.

– ¡No lo hiciste, no lo hiciste! – lloriqueo.

– ¿Entonces?

– ¡Simplemente no puedo! – Acepto –Yo no planeaba compartirte. Seriamos solo tú y yo ¿Recuerdas? ¿Ahora tengo que aceptar que estas vinculado a alguien mas?

–Yo no lo planeé. Fue un accidente.

– ¡Lo sé, maldición! – golpeo la pared con su puño frustrado – ¡Pero me duele! Cada vez que los veo juntos tengo unas ganas locas de matarlo a él de la manera mas cruel posible, y a ti dejar que me veas hacerlo después de encerrarte en algún lugar. Pero no lo hago por que ¡Te amo! ¡Estos celos me están corroyendo!

–Tú y él son importantes para mí. Son una parte esencial de mi vida. No quiero perder a ninguno. Se que te pido mucho– Sintió como era acariciado con el dorso de su mano pálida. Para después ser besado por todas partes, sus ojos, sus mejillas sus labios.

Sasuke junto sus frentes en un gesto cálido, sintiendo la respiración de su compañero sobre su rostro.

–Solo dame más tiempo ¿Puedes? Sé que puedo aceptar la situación por ti, pero… ¿Solo quieres ir a buscarle ahora? Ve a buscarle ¡Ve! – grito desgarrándose la garganta, el llanto descontrolado mostrando aquel lado frágil y débil que no quería que viera. Su lado roto.

Temblando cedió el peso de sus piernas y cayo al piso de sentón cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse sin un antes "Regresare amor" lloro como cuando tenia cinco años ocultando su rostro en sus rodillas flexionadas al mirar su espalda alejarse. Quiso estirar sus manos e impedirle irse, suplicarle que se quedara a su lado, pero era algo que nunca pediría.

No tenía duda de que volvería, pero no sabia si se quedaría para comprobarlo. Llevaba ya esa idea atormentarle la cabeza en una voz susurrante desde hace mucho tiempo "Huye, huye, huye" marcharse lo suficientemente lejos para que su corazón dejara de llorar. Quería no verse egoísta, pero mentiría si dijera que lo hacia por Gaara y Sasuke para que fueran felices. No era así. Como un cobarde solo pensaba en él y en lo desgarrador que era la situación para él. Tal vez en el fondo como una pequeña venganza al Alfa. Si arbitrariamente Sasuke había decidido salvar al vampiro convirtiéndolo en su pareja sin pensar en él, pues bien él se marcharía solo pensando en su propio corazón.

No podía soportarlo mas, saber que en las noches su compañero se iba a la cama de otro, que le amaba como una vez hiciera con él. Dolía a un mas desear que la mañana llegara, cuando Gaara dormía, para que Sasuke volviera a él jurándole amor.

Lo único que sentía por el vampiro increíblemente era lastima. Saber que se había interpuesto entre una pareja vinculada, que él solo era un error para salvar su vida, eso debería ser desgarrante. Tal vez más que no saberte único como le pasaba a él. Por que Naruto era consiente que Gaara si amaba a su compañero tal vez con la misma intensidad que su propio amor, y que Sasuke amaba al vampiro de igual forma.

Era consiente que su pareja sufría por sus dos compañeros amándolos a ambos pero sin poder tenerlos completamente a los dos, por que algo que había dejado claro era que nunca compartiría cama con el vampiro, nunca le amaría como Sasuke deseaba que hiciera, los tres formar una pareja juntos, nunca sucedería.

Por que solo eran dos al principio, solo era un amor de dos, y que su compañero siquiera considerara la idea de un amor de tres le hería de una manera que nunca alcanzaría nadie a comprender. Sasuke traicionaba sus sentimientos cada vez que se lo pedía.

"No te equivoques, fuiste tú el que lo reclamo. Es tú pareja no la mía. Así que no me pidas algo imposible. No lo mirare y no lo aceptaré"

Su decisión fue tomada cuando aquella noche sonó su celular. Con aquel nombre deslumbrando la pantalla.

– ¿Cómo esta él? – Pregunto, no refiriéndose precisamente a su compañero, y sabía que la otra persona al otro lado también lo había comprendido

–Está bien. Mal herido ya que fue torturado para sacar información sobre la manada, pero bien.

– ¿Y Sasuke?

Esta vez no pudo evitar notar el silencio al otro lado y comprendió.

–Ahora esta descansando. Fue una misión muy extenuante para él tanto psicológicamente como físicamente.

–No me mientas Shikamaru.

–No lo hago Naruto.

Una risa triste escapo de sus labios, trato inútilmente de contener las lagrimas pero era imposible, escapaban de él con tanta facilidad que era preocupante. Apretó el teléfono tratando de darse ánimos pero hace mucho había dejado de funcionar.

–Están juntos ahora ¿Verdad?

–No me hagas decirlo, Naruto. Por favor, no te hagas esto.

–Están haciendo el amor justo ahora– Afirmo –No es algo del otro mundo Shikamaru, es normal. Después de todo secuestraron a su pareja, lo torturaron y después de dos semanas de no saber de él ahora esta a salvo en sus brazos. Es lógico que su lobo quiera reclamar de nueva cuenta a su compañero.

–Naruto, sabes que Sasuke te ama. Tú también eres su compañero.

–Lo sé.

Otro silencio se escucho, y tal vez ese "Lo sé" no se abría escuchado como le hubiera gustado. Era una palabra tan derrotada ya, que no le encontraba mas significado ahora.

–Me tengo que ir, Shikamaru – Susurro con el corazón en la garganta –Te hablare mas tarde para ver como sigue el teme ¿De acuerdo? – Trato de modular su voz para que se escuchara alegre aunque no fuera así.

–Oye Naruto ¿Qué suced…

–Gracias por todo, Shikamaru. Dile al teme que sea feliz por los dos.

Colgó.

–Estaré bien – Se dijo inhalando aire –Estaré bien – tembló, dejando el celular que Sasuke le había dado para localizarle en cualquier momento sobre la mesa.

Todas sus cosas estaban empaquetadas y listas en su humilde coche, aquel que sus padres le habían heredado al morir. No dejaría nada, se llevaría todo con lo que había venido a aquella casa. Se iría y tomaría rumbo desconocido a un lugar muy, muy lejos. Donde pudiera sanar los pedazos rotos de su corazón.

Claro esta si lograba efectuar a la perfección el ritual que aquella bruja le había dado.

" _Los humanos son seres tan egoístas"_ Había dicho ella al cruzar el umbral de su puerta _"Tanto que se ciegan en sus propias creencias. No poder reconocer a la otra mitad de su alma es un efecto secundario de su soberbia. Aun así, la buscan con anhelo sin saber si la persona que esta a su lado es aquella destinada a ellos. Buscan y buscan infructuosamente. Y tú mi niño que has corrido con suerte de que tu otra mitad fuera sobrenatural y pudiera encontrarte ¿Me dices que quieres romper tu vínculo con él? Lamentablemente un lazo no puede romperse, después de todo es tu otra mitad, ambos morirían en el intento. Pero, no te asustes mi niño puedo hacer que ambas almas dejen de resonar juntas._

 _¿Es lo que deseas?_

 _Solo tienes que asegurarte que tu compañero este con el vampiro. Si no la desesperación por el vínculo perdido le llevara a la locura y por consiguiente a la muerte. Por suerte para ti tú compañero esta acoplado a un sobrenatural, su magia y vinculo evitara que caiga._

 _Pero debo advertirte mi dulce niño que para ti el resultado no será nada grato._

 _¿Aun así lo harás?_

Sacando el cuchillo que había celosamente guardado para este momento, lo miro. De plata pura, poseía incrustaciones de piedras preciosas. En el filo de su navaja unas extrañas runas a las cuales no les encontraba el mayor sentido, pero imaginaba que tenía que ser a si, después de todo era un simple humano el cual nunca seria capaz de ver más allá de su nariz. Sin ver, sin oír, sin hablar.

Inhalo la respiración mas profunda que en todos sus años nunca había hecho y tomo el mango del cuchillo llevando el filo a su garganta. Ahí justamente donde Sasuke hace seis años atrás le hubiera reclamado. Siempre le había gustado esa marca en su cuello que gritaba a voces a cualquiera que se le acercara que le pertenecía a Sasuke, que era suyo, y a su vez él le pertenecía. Mirarla en el espejo un buen rato después de hacer el amor y detallarla con soberbia.

Era perfecta.

Tanto como lo era su amor por el Lobo Alfa.

Pero tarde se dio cuenta de su ignorancia. Cuatro años creyendo que ambos se pertenecían y que esa marca era la prueba física de ello, Gaara llego para hacerle ver que no era así.

Su marca no era perfecta, ni hermosa. Mucho menos exclusiva.

Por que así como en su propio cuello, esos mismos dientes resaltaban en otro mucho más pálido. La ignorancia que le brindaba su calidad como humano nunca fue mas aberrante como lo era ahora.

Se dio cuenta que aquello que tanto le gustaba, era solo una maldición. Una que le alejaba a pasos agigantados de ese amor que creyó eterno. ¿Cómo una simple marca de dientes podía traerle tanta desesperación?

Por que sus noches no le pertenecían más. Su amor ahora era a medias, y su cuerpo era compartido. Había algunas veces en el tiempo que siguió, solo se sentaba y miraba a la nada a través de la ventana, arañando su cuello en un intento por que la marca fuera diferente. Pero era igual, siempre permanecía igual y eso le dolía de una manera tan lacerante.

Ahora finalmente seria diferente.

Sonrió, aliviado por primera vez en dos años, y corto.

La sangre corrió libre manchando la blusa blanca de rojo carmín, el cuchillo cayó olvidado al suelo en un sonido hueco, y sus rodillas cedieron a su peso.

– _Me desligo a ti, rompiendo cualquier vinculo contigo. Niego tu amor, como cualquier lazo contigo. Que el viento se lleve lo que una vez trajo._ _Te niego, te niego, te niego._

Un alarido ensordecedor desgarro su cuerpo, cayendo al suelo sin evitar convulsionar. El dolor era tan insoportable que no creía que fuera capaz de sobrevivir, por un momento pensó en dejarse ir para ya no soportarlo pero era consiente que ese era el ultimo lugar en donde podría morir.

Se levanto con unas fuerzas que no supo de donde pudo haber tomado. Apretando su mano en su cuello para evitar seguir desangrándose, ignoro el vacio que recorría a su pecho como una manta de hielo. Salió de la casa sin mirar atrás como la bruja había dicho que hiciera y subió a su auto encendiéndolo antes de poder perder la movilidad de sus manos.

–Lo hice – Murmuro con voz patosa sacando el automóvil de los terrenos de la manada. Conduciendo lo mas lejos que pudiera llegar. Sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Si quería vivir tendría que conducir al hospital más cercano pero eso no era una opción y siempre lo había sabido. Por eso condujo hacia el otro lado fuera de la ciudad donde la oscuridad se tornaba relajante.

Solo arboles y mas arboles, las estrellas brillaban más lejos de la ciudad. No supo cuanto tiempo estaría así, solo en la carretera donde eran sus faros los únicos que iluminaban su camino, supo que había llegado a su destino cuando vio el cuarto creciente de la luna reflejado en el lago.

Sonrió cálidamente al ver de frente el lago y presiono con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban el acelerador.

En su mente difusa pudo apreciar como el vehículo chocaba contra el agua, como poco a poco se llenaba y hundía. Su cuerpo que se había coloreado de ese horrible tono carmín se borraba con el agua cristalina. El frio no podía sentirlo, de hecho apenas si podía sentir su cuerpo. Ah seguramente era por la falta de sangre en sus venas. Al menos había vivido lo suficiente para poder llevar el auto al lago.

Finalmente la última gota de magia en su sangre que Sasuke le había dado fluyo fuera. La longevidad que su compañero le dio se fue con el agua que abotonaba sus pulmones, así como su vida.

Naruto nunca había sido el tipo de persona que se suicida o se deja morir, pero cuando se toca fondo algunas veces simplemente es mejor dejarse ir. Sabía que mientras viviera su amor por Sasuke estaría ahí. Estaban unidos, no podía simplemente suicidarse y ya. Huir lejos tampoco servía. Siempre se encontrarían no importaba donde, después de todo era su destino.

¿Como huir si al hacerlo se llevaba consigo al amor de su vida?

 _Rompe el vínculo._

Lo más difícil que había hecho no fue decidir por los tres que hacer, si no encontrar una bruja que le ayudara a eludir su destino.

Nunca agradeció tanto su condición humana como ahora.

–Fueron los mejores cuatro años de mi vida. Que sean más los tuyos, Sasuke.

Fue el ultimo pensamiento que cruzo su mente antes de que fuera el fin de todo.

.

.

Sujeto con fuerza a Gaara atrayéndolo hacia él, besando sus labios con desenfreno. Había estado tan asustado de perderle que la simple idea era inaceptable. Sonrió sintiendo los latidos en el pecho de su compañero. Era un mito eso de que los vampiros eran criaturas muertas, o por lo menos no lo eran los nacidos. El calor del cuerpo de Gaara era abrigante recordándole que lo tenía ahora consigo.

–Estoy aquí– Murmuro su vampiro al oído, recordándole que esas dos semanas sin él habían sido horribles.

–Si, lo estas. Naruto estará feliz de que vuelvas a casa.

–Sasuke, no sé cuan verídico sea eso.

– ¡No digas eso, Gaara! – Grito enojado separándose –Él estará tan aliviado… solo ¿Puedes intentarlo? Los amo a los dos, solo que para él resulta tan difícil. Los humanos son tan frágiles que ciento que si le presiono mas se romperá en mis manos. No puedo perderle Gaara. Nunca –Zanjo alejándose.

–Yo lo hare por ti, mi Uchiha. Seremos los tres si así lo deseas.

Sasuke sonrió besando de nueva cuenta sus labios, soñando con un día en que finalmente los tres pudieran formar aquel hogar que tanto necesitaban. Naruto era su todo al igual que ahora Gaara, por eso solo por ese momento, con el vampiro seguro entre sus brazos se podía dar el lujo con soñar, cuando finalmente Naruto dejara de sufrir, era eso lo que anhelaba mas que nada en el mundo. Verlo sonreírle de nuevo.

 _Naruto._

– ¡Sasuke! – Entro gritando Shikamaru, uno de sus betas.

– ¿Qué demonios quieres? – rugió

–Es Naruto.

Fue todo lo que necesito saber para comprender. Se levanto de la cama de un salto, recogiendo sus ropas que estaban tiradas por toda la habitación del hotel para colocárselas a toda prisa.

–Trae el auto y llama al aeropuerto. Que me traigan un maldito helicóptero lo más pronto posible ¡Ahora!

No termino de cruzar la habitación antes de que su pecho fuera asaltado por un desgarrador dolor. Cayo al piso, sujetándoselo tratando de llevar oxigeno a sus pulmones.

–No, no, no, Naruto. No puedes hacernos esto, no.

–Sasuke ¿Qué sucede? ¡Sasuke! – No podía escuchar la voz de Shikamaru ni la de Gaara tratando de calmarle. Nada funcionaba, solo podía escuchar la voz de su amado compañero dejarle.

" _Me desligo a ti, rompiendo cualquier vinculo contigo. Niego tu amor, como cualquier lazo contigo. Que el viento se lleve lo que una vez trajo._ _Te niego, te niego, te niego"_

–¡No! – Grito desesperado en un rugido.

Lo sintió como una mano que arranca de raíz y brusquedad, jalándolo fuera de él para llevárselo lejos donde nunca pudiera alcanzarle. Era como estar al borde del filo, un dolor tan lacerante que le hizo retorcerse en el piso. Su lobo aulló fuera de si, tratando de buscar dentro aquella cálida presencia que le envolvía uniéndolo con su otra mitad. Pero no había nada.

Todos los presentes fueron testigos como en un solo segundo se trasformo en su homologo canino saliendo disparado a la noche. No podía ver, no podía sentir. Levanto la nariz al saberse perseguido, pero no podía importarle menos, la furia de la desesperación hacia mella en él y un animal asustado y enojado a partes iguales era peligroso, mas tratándose de él.

Él solo quería una cosa y esa era a Naruto. Solo sentir de nuevo a su compañero calmaría a la bestia que rugía enloquecida. Mataría a cualquiera que se atreviera a interponerse entre él y su compañero. Salto con los dientes amenazantes, tratando de desgarrar la garganta del malnacido que se interpuso enfrente deteniendo su camino.

– ¡Sasuke, tranquilízate!

Pero él no podía oír, con cada segundo que pasaba el silencio de la perdida le llevaba a un nuevo nivel de desesperación. ¿Dónde estaba Naruto?

Naruto…

Naruto...

¡Naruto!

– ¡Sasuke!

Un golpe lo llevo a un árbol partiéndolo a la mitad, se levanto rugiendo pero se vio detenido por unos brazos en su garganta. Trato soltarle alguna mordida pero no lo alcanzaba. Lucho con sus patas tratando de abrirle el vientre pero fueron detenidas por otras manos. Entonces lo noto, un sabor cobrizo en su lengua y un dolor punzante en su cuello. Algo lo había mordido por que salía de él extrayendo su sangre.

–Gaara.

Pudo sentir otra presencia dentro de él, diferente a la que buscaba y con mucho menos intensidad, débil, pero estaba ahí. Su lobo lloro cuando fue abrazado por ella envolviéndole gentilmente tratando de consolarle.

–Estoy aquí– Murmuro

–¡Aaaaaah! – Grito llorando desgarrándose la garganta, aferrándose con sus brazos humanos al vampiro –Ya no esta, no esta, no esta.

–Shhh, estoy aquí, contigo.

Cuando llegaron a casa él estaba lo suficientemente dolido para que el camino de sangre hacia la sala no le desgarrara el corazón. Ver el cuchillo encima de un charco carmesí fue otra historia. Sus piernas le fallaron como un cervatillo recién nacido. Tomo el cuchillo en sus manos y todo cobro sentido para él.

Naruto, su amado Naruto había sido ayudado por una bruja para dejarle. Y él sabia cual era.

La mataría, la destrozaría e esparciría sus restos por todo el valle en advertencia a otras de su especie, pero antes haría que le dijera donde estaba Naruto. Lo recuperaría, nunca podría abandonarle. Lo buscaría por todo el maldito continente de ser necesario, no le importaba una mierda su manada, gastaría cada recurso de ella para encontrarlo, y una vez lo tuviera de frente le cortaría las piernas para que nunca mas pudiera huir.

Esa era la idea, ahogarlo con su asfixiante amor hasta que comprendiera que lo amaba tanto que no toleraría perderlo, pero nunca pensó que sus actos pudieran acarrear un desenlace como aquel.

¿Por qué lo había hecho?

¿Quién era ese desconocido que le abrazaba tratando de consolarle?

–Estoy aquí– Repetía una y otra vez incansablemente

Pero esas palabras ya no podían tocarle.

Se quedo ahí de pie, totalmente perdido. Podía escuchar como su lobo moría lentamente y él no hacia nada para evitarlo. Solo había absolutamente nada. La bruja dejo de hablar, no fue necesario que lo siguiera haciendo, él fue consiente cuando el ultimo aliento de su otra mitad dejaba este mundo.

Increíblemente no dolió tanto como hubiera esperado, su lobo simplemente cerro los ojos dejando de buscar. Derrotado. Y finalmente después de desgarradoras horas del vínculo perdido se quedo quieto.

Él solo estaba ahí, sin estar realmente en ningún lado.

Salió de la cabaña que era el hogar de la bruja y miro al cielo estrellado. Cuantos errores era capaz de cometer. ¿Por qué se equivocaba tanto? Había lastimado a la persona más valiosa que tenia. Traicionado su propio amor. Equivocándose tanto, dejándose llevar por un vínculo falso que realmente no era lo suficientemente fuerte.

¿Era tarde para enmendarlo ahora?

No, aun podía cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Naruto cuando finalmente ambos se pertenecieron, en la alegría de finalmente saberse juntos.

–Sasuke ¡No te vayas! No me dejes, aun estoy yo.

Volteo la mirada, con sus ojos vacios. Realmente se pregunto quien era aquel joven que le miraba con una expresión tan triste, pero no supo hallar la respuesta. Llevo sus manos a su pelo rojo sin reconocerlo, delineo los parpados ojos aguamarina dentro y la piel pálida de la mejilla, no estaba ahí lo que buscaba.

Quiso apartar su mano pero fue detenido manteniéndolo en su lugar. Se aferraba a él con tanta fuerza que los dedos del chico se tornaron blancos.

– ¡Estoy aquí contigo! – Grito tratando de hacerle ver

– ¿Quién eres? – Pregunto en un muy bajo murmullo. Fue soltado en la incredulidad.

–Soy Gaara– Pronuncio con sorpresa

No escucho, se dio la vuelta al verse libre. Camino a paso lento alejándose, dejando al chico que lloraba desconsoladamente atrás, que no le seguía. No era lo que buscaba, no estaba más.

Cabello rubio, ojos azules. Piel canela, sonrisa deslumbrante.

El frio del roció de la mañana toco su piel, el sol comenzaba a verse por el horizonte de las montañas de konoha. Sonrió con alivio cuando sus pies sangrantes y cansados tocaron el agua. Finamente lo había encontrado. Adentrándose en la fría y aun oscura claridad, comenzó a sumergirse con cada paso que daba.

–Naruto– Susurro con el viento moviéndole los cabellos –Seremos tú y yo – Cerro los ojos cuando el agua llego a su barbilla

–Solo un amor de dos, como siempre debió ser.

.

.

Sus zapatos de tacón resonaban cada vez que caminaba. Peinando su cabello rojo detrás de sus orejas, movió su cuerpo estratégicamente a un lado dejando pasar corriendo justo a su costado a un pequeño mocoso de no más de siete años.

–Hey ten cuidado casi haces que me caiga– Grito acomodando sus lentes con una de sus manos

–Teme ¿No has oído? Sordo. Casi tiras a la señora – Se escucho una voz chillona atrás de ella.

Miro al chiquillo de la misma edad que el otro que ya en la esquina detuvo sus pasos. Mirándolo una vena azoto su frente, claramente ofendida.

– ¿A quien demonios le dices señora, mocoso? – Riño levantando uno de sus puños de manera amenazante.

–Pues a usted, señora– Aclaro acomodando sus manos atrás de su cuello sacándole la lengua

– Si, serás…

–Naruto no deberías decirle así a una muchacha tan joven como ella, es una ofensa– Hablo por primera vez con voz jadeante, una mocosa con cabellos color cerezo.

Claro solo una mujer podría comprender a otra, y lo noto cuando el niño frunció su seño sin comprender.

–Yo no noto la diferencia, Sakura-chan.

Embozo una sonrisa, acomodando de nueva cuenta sus lentes cuando en un gesto fastidiado el mocoso azabache soltó un bufido, y se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse.

–Hey, teme no te vayas. Que esperes te digo– El rubio comenzó a correr de nuevo ignorándola por completo, la chica mas educada soltó un leve "Lo siento" antes de emprender de nuevo su carrera con sus dos amigos.

–Tengan cuidado y no se suelten– Elevo su voz para que los mocosos pudieran escucharla antes de que el semáforo se pusiera en verde y pudieran cruzar.

Se regocijo cuando en un solo momento el azabache tomo por sorpresa la mano del niño más pequeño.

–Vámonos, dobe.

– ¿Ah? no me digas dobe, teme. Y suelta mi mano– Trato de soltarse, pero el otro niño le sujeto con mayor fuerza.

–Eres tan Usurantonkachi que eres capaz de dejar que te atropellen.

– ¡No es cierto! Yo ya sé cruzar la calle.

Ignoro olímpicamente la berrea del rubio y las risas de la niña que se divertía por la situación. Con un gesto altanero y claramente intimidante, o por lo menos un intento de, el pequeño azabache giro su mirada a ella, mirándole fijamente con sus oscuros ojos.

–Nunca lo soltare de nuevo, bruja – Deletreo con los labios

Jalo al rubio cruzando la calle. A pesar de que el otro iba quejándose de ya no ser un niño que tenia que ser ayudado a pasar la calle no se soltaba de la otra mano, de hecho en un gesto inconsciente o tal vez no, entrelazo sus dedos con los otros mas pálidos.

Ella solo pudo soltarse a reír mientras caminaba hacia el lado contrario.

–Los humanos son seres tan egoístas.

[ _Dime que me quieres, dime que me amas_

 _Vuelve y róndame, vuelve y frecuéntame_

 _Oh corro hacia el comienzo_ ]

.

.

 **Yo al habla:**

Esta idea nació de un libro el cual ya no recuerdo como se llama, solo que en él los tres hombres si quedan juntos. Yo no dejaba de pensar (Con mi vena súper dramática que tengo) ¿Qué pasaría si el primer compañero no aceptaba al vampiro? Y mientras mas se desarrollaba la idea esto nació. Al principio la idea no era matar a Naruto él se marcharía y viviría pero las consecuencias de las que hablaba la bruja era, que olvidaría _"Los humanos olvidan tan fácilmente"_ era un dialogo que tenia en la conversación con Naruto, se olvidaría de Sasuke.

Entonces mi vena súper dramática hizo a parición (De nuevo) y me dije "Hey ¿Y si lo mato?" y bueno… después que lo mate me dije "¿Y ahora que hago con Sasuke?" no era opción que se quedara con Gaara, nunca lo fue. Ya que solo se acoplo a él para salvarle la vida. Entonces era inevitable que lo matara también. Y bueno mi vena dramática azoto con todo en este fic.

Ya ha quedado satisfecha… por ahora.

Sobre Gaara. Tenia una escena donde Gaara habla con la bruja y deja libre a Sasuke, ya que realmente no son compañeros, y él suyo anda aun por ahí, no es tan difícil la decisión, pero me dio hueva escribirlo y no lo hice, estaba mas metida en el lio emocional del teme.

En fin, si tienen dudas por algo que no haya aclarado las responderé con gusto.

Ah por cierto la bruja es Karin por si se lo preguntaban XD el pedazo de canción utilizado al final es una traducción de Colplay "The scientist" El científico. Creo que le queda muy bien al fic.

Le mando muchos besos y espero con ansias sus comentarios.


End file.
